The Golden Sunshine and the Silver Moonlight
by Silverfrost.Heather1208
Summary: You might've known already, the title refers to Diego and Shira. This is my first fic, so plz be nice! It is set after the Continental Drift, mostly about Diego and Shira, but all the other herd members are included. Hint: Many old friends and enemies would return in the later chapters.This is my version of what happens after Ice Age 4, my "Ice Age 5"! I do not own Ice Age; plz R
1. Chapter 1: A Gazelle? Seriously?

**Hi guys! This is my first fic ever, so no flames, please! Sorry for a bit of grammar mistakes. This story is mainly about Diego and Shira set after the Continental Drift. I just luv that couple! I do not own Ice Age or Diego or Shira or any of the characters! I do own my OCs however, they will appear in the later chapters of the story! Happy Reading! Plz R&R!**

Diego was racing through the forest, zig-zagging between trees, enjoying the cool breeze and the fresh air that took his mind off all his thoughts. The scent of fresh forest herbs were strong, which he guessed were plentiful, which was good, as if they had any injuries they could be treated with enough herbs.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the present. Shira was just a few tree-lengths ahead(Diego was letting her win during their whole race but keeping her in sight, just in case, though he would never tell her that.), just in front of Diego. Diego picked up his pace and when Shira was close enough in his reach, he lunged and bowled her over, with her lying with on her back, with him standing on top. Just like the way they'd been when Granny said "If they kiss I'm gonna puke".

"It was a tie." Shira's meow snatched his attention back to her.

"I'll beat you next time, Kitty!" Diego replied to this beautiful saberess, whose fur was silver-gray-and-white with few dark-gray-and-black stripes. Her sapphire blue eyes shone at him. _Those eyes are so beautiful...No. Everything about her is beautiful. Everything she does is just so perfect..._He had to admit he'd fallen for her, not that he would ever admit it out loud, Sid and Manny would never let him hear the end of it. Shira broke into his thoughts saying,"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She snapped, though her tone was light with amusement.

Diego smirked, "Infinity," he replied.

Shira snorted, "I'll get you for that, Softie." She said trying to get up so that she was on top of Diego. Diego kept his grip on her, strong enough to keep her down, but not enough to hurt her. Shira couldn't get up, so she just remained underneath Diego.

Diego lightly punched her on the shoulder with his arm in a playful way. He growled, "How many times do I have to keep telling you that I am _not soft_ and that I am a remorseless assassin?"

Shira chuckled, "Well you don't seem like an assassin to me, let along a _remorseless_ one."

Diego growled, "Well, then you're the one not being honest. I told you, _I. Am. Not. Soft_."

Shira just rolled her eyes and stared into Diego's emerald hazel-green eyes, seemingly lost in them. She admit to herself that she had feelings for him, this saber who had made her realize the true meaning of a family, or a herd, that they'd always have each other's backs. Though she would never-or _could never_- bring herself to telling him that. Or telling _anyone_, for that matter.

She was brought back to reality when Diego climbed off her, letting her up. He started walking back towards where the herd had camped, taking another route than the one they'd taken before. Shira let him take the lead and followed close behind. They still need to find proper dens for everyone, and since it's still sun-high, they began to explore the island.

They'd landed on the island just the previous day, and they'd slept out in the open. She and Diego had kept watch, and they took a nap in the morning before they woke up and went on their walk through the forest, which had obviously turned into a run.

Diego suddenly stopped and Shira banged into him before she could stop herself, which knocked them both over and they fell down a small ravine, and landed her pinning him down. Diego grinned his oh-my-gosh-ever-so-handsome grin(in Shira's opinion) and Shira blushed furiously and quickly got off Diego.

"S-sorry. Why'd you stop, anyway?" Shira asked, still blushing a little.

"Oh, I just thought, you know, maybe we should hunt before we go on exploring? Since, you know, we haven't eaten since last night. I was just stopping to ask you when you crashed into me." Diego replied, then smirked.

"Oh, sure,"

"What do you feel like eating, Kitty?" Diego asked.

Shira snarled but played along, pretending to think hard before she said, "Antelope. I'll take that. You have to hunt it down for me, payback for calling me Kitty, Softie. But remember: I want the biggest, juiciest antelope on this whole island!"

Diego said, "My pleasure," before bounding away on full-speed. Shira had thought he was only mocking, and didn't expect he would actually do it. Well, since he's at it now, there's no going back. So she just followed him and watched him the whole time while he went hunting down the biggest, juiciest antelope on the island.

Surprisingly, Shira couldn't keep up with Diego, and found herself getting tired quickly. She soon lost sight of him and could only follow his paw prints in the mud in order to find him. _This is strange. I always beat him when we raced. Before, when we first met. And yesterday, when we first landed, and just then! I'd beaten him if he hadn't pinned me down. Why can't I keep up now? _Diego broke into her thoughts, dragging an enormous antelope with him, but careful to hold it above the ground. Shira gasped in surprise, and quickly went over to help him. She stared in amazement. This was the largest antelope she'd even seen in her whole entire life! And Diego had hunted it down in no time. _He really is something, I can't deny it_.

Once they got to a dry place in the woods they put down the deer, and Diego said, "Enjoy,". Shira was throughly amazed but decided to tease Diego about it. "Well done Softie. I can tell it's a delicious antelope. But how did you know it was the biggest one on the island? Did you see the others?"

Diego snarled at her jokingly, and pounced and pinned her down playfully.

"Well Kitty, if you're not going to enjoy this delicious antelope, I wouldn't mind taking a few bites to eat." He remarked.

"Oh, I'll take it. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to offer you a few mouthfuls. Come and share." Shira said and tore a piece of meat off of the deer, Diego doing the same. After they'd finished their meal, they cleaned themselves up, and started to look for places for their dens.

They came across Manny and Ellie, and found out that they'd all found good sleeping places. The mammoths would be sleeping in a large cave with trees for protection, and for Ellie, Peaches and the possums to hang upside-down. The sloths had found an abandoned den close to the mammoths' and the possums' cave, and made that their den.

And that leaves Diego and Shira. Shira thought that if they couldn't find anywhere for shelter, they would have to dig a den. She hated doing that. She was forced to do it when she was a cub living in a pack. It hurts her paws and once she even broke a claw.

Just as she was worrying Diego yowled, "Shira! Come look."

She scrambled over to him, and followed his gaze and saw a cave, inside a large tree. Anyone who didn't look carefully enough would've thought it's just an ordinary tree. But it's a tree cave. No one was using it, and it's pretty sheltered from the wind in case of bad weather, and it wouldn't be easy for and intruder to find. Besides, it was pretty close to the others' dens.

"It's perfect!" She said to Diego.

They stepped in, and it was surprisingly large, despite being _inside_ a tree. There was a large rock at a corner of the cave, flat and smooth, big enough to even fit a mammoth!

Shira was a bit disappointed that this could not be her den; Diego had found it, and that means it would be his den. But Shira wouldn't challenge him for it, she would just have to find another one.

She meowed, "Great! This makes a perfect den for a saber. Now how about let's go look for my den?"

Diego looked surprised. "Oh, you mean this would be _my_ den?"

Shira was confused. "Well, yeah. You found it. Why not? It's perfect!"

"Well, I just- Uh, if you like it, you can have it. It's just- I thought... Never mind."

Shira was curious about what he was going to say, so she asked, "What was that? You can tell me."

Diego shifted his paws, as if he was uncomfortable about saying this. "I just thought, er- well, I thought maybe we could share a den? If that's okay with you, of course. Well, if you don't want to you can have this one-"

Shira was stunned. He wanted to share a den with her? _Why not? You know you'd like that. _She thought to herself. "That's nice of you. Thanks. Of course it's fine with me. This cave is big enough to fit both of us!"

Diego brightened, and looked somewhat, _relieved_? "Cool! Why don't we clean out this cave first? Then we could rest. It's been quite a busy day."

They started pawing out leaves and twigs and by the time they were done, it was already sundown. They quickly hunted down a deer and finished it, and lay down and began to chat.

Shira: You know, this kinda reminded me of the tree you guys kept me prisoner.

Diego: Huh. Yeah, it does. It's just unfortunate that it's the place where you called me soft(growls softly).

Shira(chuckled): Also where you informed me that you're a remorseless assassin. Huh!

Diego: Yeah, for like the millionth time ever.

Shira: First time, actually.

Diego: Fine, whatever.

Shira(asks suddenly): What's your favorite food?

Diego: Why'd you ask that?

Shira: Just wondering, you know. Well, since we're gonna be in a herd, why not know each other better?

Diego: Hmm...I think it's gazelle. I remember when my dad always catch the biggest, fattest on Christmas. What's yours?

Shira: Fish. But I'm kinda sick of it for the moment, because I've had too much of it on that pirate ship! But it's still my fave.

Diego: I thought you only ate fruits and stuff.

Shira: The others did, yes. But I caught fish for myself.

Diego: Cool. Well, my turn to ask the question: what's your favorite color?

Shira: Blue.

Diego: Which shade?

Shira: Take a guess.

Diego: The color of your eyes?

Shira: Nope.

Diego: The color of your earring?

Shira: Nah.

Diego: The color of robin's eggs?

(Shira shakes her head)

Diego: Hmm...The color of the sea?

Shira: No. I'm sick of it.

Diego: What else is there? Color of might blue?

Shira: No. It's the blue of late-afternoon sky. Like after a sunset, before the sky turns pinky-orange.

Diego: Like the color of heather?

Shira: Exactly.

Diego: Speaking of sunsets, since you love the color, why don't we go see it tomorrow, down near the waterfall?

Shira: That would be great. Now, getting on with our question asking game, it's my turn: so I was wondering, what happened to you guys after you stole our ship?

Diego: Well, we just traveled on for a while, and I was starting to get restless(he made sure he didn't say miss you or something embarrassing like that), when we ran into a cove-

Shira(smirked): Don't you mean a _siren_ cove?

Diego(panicked): How did you know about that?! _Please please please don't let her know about who I saw! Or that Sid kissed me! Ugh! _He thought to himself.

Shira: I overheard Sid talking about it-

Diego(overreacting a little): What?! Sid? I'm going to kill him!

Shira: What? Afraid he told me who you saw? Chill Softie. He didn't. Because _you're_ going to tell me.

Diego froze. No way was he telling Shira! It would be so embarrassing! Besides, he didn't want her to know about his feelings for her. At least not yet.

He stammered, "Uh...Hey! Isn't it kinda late? Maybe we should go to sleep." He faked a yawn.

Shira smirked, "So you are afraid! You're such a softie. What's so bad about telling me?"

Diego pinned her down. "I. am. not. soft. I'm a remorseless assassin."

Shira swatted him off her. "Then prove it. Tell me who you saw."

Diego frantically thought of an excuse. When he couldn't he just told her, "Fine. I just saw a large gazelle. That's all. No big deal. Now you have to stop calling me Softie, Kitty."

Shira said, "Don't call me that. But a gazelle? Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why was it so difficult to tell?"

"It's just- Well, I wasn't afraid to tell! I just thought, you know- it's a little late." Diego replied.

_A gazelle? Seriously? _Shira thought. She'd assumed it was one of his family members or his lover or something, but a gazelle? Secretly, Shira had hoped that Diego had seen her, but then she thought it wouldn't be possible. They'd only met for a few days at the time when they saw the sirens. Her pelt reddened just thinking about this, but she quickly recovers. She assumed Diego wasn't telling the truth, but she wasn't going to press further. She decided she would ask him another day, when they get to know each other better.

Shira agreed with him. "Yeah. It's a little late. Well, good night."

Diego replied, "Night."

They both just lay there, trying to sleep, and thinking at the same time. It was getting colder, and the moonlight shone into the cave. Shira turned and looked over at Diego, who was sleeping at the other corner of the cave. The moonlight turned Diego's golden-orange pelt to blazing gold, and Shira couldn't help thinking he looked just like a handsome, strong leader.

Diego, on the other hand, thought Shira must be asleep by the sound of her breathing, and turns to look, then saw her gazing a him. Shira quickly looked away in embarrassment, and Diego blushed, but found himself unable to look away. Shira's black striped silver-and-white pelt was glowing silver in the moonlight, and made her even prettier.

He finally turned away, and tried to sleep. He was looking forward to tomorrow, another day on the island with Shira and his herd. But he couldn't sleep. Same for Shira. She just couldn't close her eyes and sleep for some unknown reason. Suddenly she shivered at the cold night wind. She curled up tighter, when instantly she felt a lot warmer.

Diego was pressed beside her, keeping her warm. Shira was pleased but _very_ surprised. She backed away in surprise, but her eyes widened in dismay as Diego's eyes darkened and he began to walk back to his original spot, his tail drooping. He must've thought she didn't want him there, which was exactly the opposite. Shira was just shocked. She did want Diego beside her, it kept her warm and made her feel protected.

She took a deep breath and walked towards Diego. She wanted to apologized, and ask him to stay with her, but couldn't think of the right words. So instead she just took all her courage and laid beside Diego.

Shira could tell he was surprised, but didn't go away like she did. Instead, he pulled his arm over her side and pulled her closer. Shira felt very comfortable and she just cuddled up against Diego and began to drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Heather Colored Sky

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter of my first fanfic, The Golden Sunshine and the Silver Moonlight. Sry for the long wait! Couldn't update b4 now! Anyway, plz R&R! Btw, I am currently working on another Diego & Shira story called Diego and Shira Romeo and Juliet. We are studying Romeo and Juliet at school and this idea came to me one day. I will always try to update ASAP. I would also be updating my profile sometime (at least try to!). Anyway, R&R, no flames, and enjoy!**

Shira's POV

Something warm stirred beside me. Diego! I blinked open my eyes just in time to see him walk out of the cave. What was he doing so early? It was only dawn! The sky was clear, promising a nice weather.

I wasn't sleepy, so I decided to follow him. Kinda like spying. But he shouldn't be keeping anything from us in the first place! _If_ he's keeping anything from us. I reminded myself. I didn't see him, but I could see his pawprints. I sprinted along the track of prints, and I finally saw a golden-orange shape ahead of me. I sped up, not wanting to lose him from my sights again, but not close enough for him to notice me.

I don't know what to think. Something inside me made me think that whatever I'm going to see is going to disappoint me. Why do I get this feeling? Because I think he might be doing something he shouldn't be? Or because I wish he'd told me where he would be going? Or is it just because I wish he hadn't just gotten up and left me alone in the cave?

All this is getting confusing, so I just focused on running. I kept him in sight. What bothered me yesterday came back to my thoughts. I couldn't catch up! I'm never too far behind but I just can't get closer or even past him. _Maybe he knows I'm here, so he wants to go faster. Or maybe I'm just not trying my best._

Now this is _really_ bothering me. Not caring if he sees me anymore, I sped up but found that I _still_ can't catch up! _What's wrong with you?_ Diego kept running not stopping anywhere, and we got to a river. Well, I _followed_ him to a river. It was _really_ wide. The current was so strong it could wash away anyone who goes in it, however hard s/he struggles.

Diego jumped right into the river. _He jumped right into the river! _Is he mad? I was about to call for help when I saw that he'd jumped onto a rock, barely visible from the flowing water. _Is he trying to cross the river? _From where he stood crouched on the rock is only about 1/4 of the way if he tries to cross. There's no way he could leap the other side, and there's no other rocks or pebbles.

Suddenly, he leaped into the river. Not onto a rock this time, I'm sure of it. My heart twisted as I watched him being washed downriver by the current. _Is he dead? _But what was he doing in the first place?!

That was when I saw a golden orange blob of fur floating. He swam strongly _against_ the current, not even being pulled down by the water. He reached to original rock, dragged himself onto it, and leaped back to land, shaking droplets of water from his pelt.

Then I saw him drag something large and silver with him. A fish! Now I'm _really _confused and worried. Diego ran all the way around the huge forest then came back to this river close to our den and risks his life _just to catch a fish?!_

I couldn't take it anymore. I leapt out of my hiding place and jumped on him. He pushed me off and growled, then relaxed when he saw it was me.

"What was that for? I almost choked on fish! And what are you doing so early?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied smoothly.

"I just came on a run. I do that every day." He said.

"And the fish?"

"I caught it for breakfast. Besides, I could do a nice swim." He shrugged.

"And risk your life to do so?" I exclaimed.

"Risk my life? What are you talking about?" He asked.

I sighed in frustration. "You jumped into that river with that strong current just to catch a fish. You could've been washed away, you know."

"I wouldn't. I could swim, you know. All animals can do that even when they're still babies." He assured me.

_Am I a weirdo? _I don't know how to swim.

"Can you teach me?" I asked.

"To swim? Sure, if you want. But later. Why don't we finish this first?" he said.

"You caught it for both of us? Thanks."

"Why not? You said you like fish."

We dug in. There was still a mouthful left. He nodded to me signaling for me to eat it, then licked his paw and drew it over his face and began to wash. I nodded back to him signaling for _him_ to eat it. He probably wanted to be polite, and said, "You have it."

I said it back. I thought he would probably just push it back toward me and I really want to finish it quickly so I could learn to swim, so I just bent down to eat it.

But apparently he gave in to me and bent _his_ head to eat it. That was when we smacked into each other, lips to lips.

We quickly broke away, both of us blushing wildly. We didn't say anything to each other. I was too embarrassed to. He probably was too.

Then we just walked back to our den together, not saying anything.

And the fish was left there, with one mouthful left.

~Later that day, at the swimming lesson~

Normal POV

"Just claw, kick. Claw, and kick."

"But…"

"Want me to demonstrate? Here." Almost right after Diego finished his sentence he jumped into the strong current. He clawed and kicked, just as he'd instructed Shira, and swam strongly against the current. It was the same river that he'd caught the fish, and Diego eased at the icy touch of the water.

He climbed back onto the land and shook the water from his fur, making sure some sprayed onto Shira.

"Hey! What was that for? Now I'm all wet." Shira complained.

Diego chuckled. "Well, you'd be getting wetter in a moment. Now, your turn."

Shira was still unsure. "But…"

Diego sighed. He'd thought Shira was strong and confident before. But now? Huh, she might be more like a spoiled kitty. Then he reminded himself he wasn't so keen to go into water himself either, until the water shattered his herd and he had to save them.

"If you think this current's too strong, we can go to the other side of the clearing. There's a nice sized lake we could use." He suggested.

Shira looked relieved. She nodded, and Diego led the way to the lake.

Once they got there, Diego instructed her again. "All you have to do is claw and kick. Remember, all animals could swim when they're still babies. We're sabers, we're stronger than other animals; you would be able to do it too. Oh, and sometimes, hold your breath until you come up to the surface."

Shira made up her mind. She slowly dipped one paw in, then another, then another, and started wading across to the deeper parts of the lake. Diego went after her. She went underwater for a moment, then resurfaced, then started paddling like Diego was.

Diego jumped in after her. The water didn't feel as cool as the one in the river, but it was comforting. Shira continued to paddle.

"Hey! I could do it!" she yowled to Diego in excitement, her eyes bright. The yowling made her choke on water, and she went under. Diego laughed at that, but also choked on water, and went under as well.

They soon finished their swimming lesson and they cleaned themselves up (Shira made sure she sprayed water onto Diego), then they walked back to their tree cave, feeling accomplished.

~Late-afternoon~

Diego's POV

I paced at the mouth of the cave. I wasn't really doing anything, or thinking anything, I just can't keep still.

I looked toward the horizon. There was something bright and huge near it. The sun! It's almost sunset! We have to get to the waterfall!

I quickly went back into the cave, to wake Shira. She'd dozed off after swimming, and she's still sleeping, peacefully.

I prodded her softly on the side, wanting to wake her up, but she was sleeping pretty deeply. Unlike usual sabers. Sleeping sabers are never truly asleep. Anyway, I prodded her harder and she groaned.

"Uh! I was chasing a deer! I almost caught it!" she complained.

I shrugged. I was pretty amused but if I showed it would probably just tick her off. It just seemed amusing that a rugged saber like her would have a dream about chasing deer.

I said, "Quick! It's almost sunset! We have to get to the waterfall!"

She was on her paws instantly. She must've really looked forward to seeing it. Heather colored sky.

We raced over to the waterfall. It didn't take too long. When we got there, the sun was just near the horizon line.

She lied down on the soft grass and focused on the blazing sun. The late-afternoon sunshine felt warm on my pelt.

The sun was going down the horizon; the pale blue sky then was streaked with purple, then slowly turns heather blue over time, with hints of dark violet and pinky-purple in the heather blue sky.

Shira was lost in the sunset and she didn't move a muscle the whole time. I sat a little behind her, taking in both the beautiful sunset sky and her, at the same time.

Everything was perfect. The cool breeze, the warm blazing sunshine, the sky, and her. Everything was perfect, for that many moments.

_Everything was perfect._ Until…

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Crack. Thump. Thump. Thump…_

**Oooo! A cliffhanger! What is it? Tell me in the review! And what do you think of this chapter? Review! Also be sure to check out my new story Diego and Shira Romeo and Juliet when it's out! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clouds, Dreams and Tunnels

**Hi guys! Sry again for the super-looooooooooong wait. School has just been, you know, hard. And busy. And yeah. Typical. LoL. Anyway, here's the 3****rd**** chapter of The Golden Sunshine and the Silver Moonlight. Hope you enjoy it! I will also be typing up a new story called Diego and Shira Romeo and Juliet. Or something like that. :P. Be sure to check it out once I've uploaded it! Also, I've been wondering whether or not I should read the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. What do you think? Tell me along with the review for this chapter. Anyway, enough about me, now back to Diego and Shira…BTW, remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age…sadly. But I guess that's just fine with me.**

Shira's POV

Everything was perfect, until…Thump. Thump. Bang. Boom. Thump. Thump…

The sound became louder and louder, and my eyes also grew rounder and rounder. I hadn't realized I'd been shaking. I glimpsed at Diego, and he looked surprisingly calm. Maybe a little curious. Hmm. I just hope it isn't another continental drift (or whatever Diego and the others called it) or an earthquake or tsunami or anything tragic. We'd just landed here! I'd just met Diego! I don't want my life to end now or to be separated from him…Wait, what did I just think? _Focus Shira, focus. Our lives might be in danger right now_.

The sound grew even louder, and I even shrank a little, until my pelt was _almost_ brushing Diego's. Then, I saw a shadow. A large shadow. Coming straight towards us.

I looked up. It was _Peaches_. Ellie and Manny's sweet daughter. _She_ was the one making the noise. I was so stupid! It was just Peaches, not an earthquake or tsunami or anything tragic or terrifying. No wonder Diego didn't seem concerned. He probably recognized her scent. Peaches kept storming right towards us. Boy, she looked angry. No wonder her footsteps were so loud.

It was as if Peaches didn't even see us. Her face was tight and red. I wonder what made her so angry. Then I saw Louis sitting on her head.

Peaches almost banged into us until Louis yelled, "Stop!". She halted in front of us, just in time. She blinked in surprise. She seemed to be lost in her own little world not to have seen us.

"Sorry Uncle Diego and Auntie Shira! I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, and…I'm just so, so, so sorry-" She stammered.

Diego cut her off. "That's all right, Peach. No worries."

I nodded, "No prob. But are you all right? You look a bit…stressed."

Peaches looked away, with a sort of mad look in her eyes.

Louis explained for her. "Nah. She's fine. She's just had a long day-"

It was surprising for me because Louis was usually shy and I've never heard him talk. He and Peaches must be really good friends for him to stick up for her like that.

Peaches said, "No Louis, we can tell them." She looked to me, and continued, "He's right. I've had a bad day. The other girls-you know, those other "popular" teenage mammoths-kicked me out of their "gang" and insulted me right to my face and called me a loser and all that, and the only reason they let me hang out with them before was because Louis is my friend and he's a total hero from saving us from the pirates. Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, you're not mean, like those other pirates, and you're not a pirate anymore-"

I smiled. She is so sweet. "It's okay. And I'm sorry you had a bad day. I'm sure you'll find better friends like Louis."

Peaches smiled. Her spirit seemed to have lifted. "Thanks, Auntie Shira. And you're right. There will be better friends like Louis. He's the best friend ever!"

Louis blinked gratefully at Peaches and they walked away together.

Phew. I thought that was some kind of natural disaster with all that thumping and booming and banging.

At this point the heather-colored sky was starting to turn to purple-blue with shades of dark violet and pinky-orange. I also like it when the sky has many layers of shades and colors. I relaxed, and stared out at the horizon.

A cloud drifted past. It looked like a dragon **(Note: I'm pretty sure sabers don't know what dragons are, especially in the Ice Age. But whatever. Let's just **_**assume**_** they know what dragons are.)**. Fierce and proud. Another cloud drifted past. Somehow to me it seemed like two sabers sitting together, the smaller one leaning onto the stronger and bigger one. Just gazing at it made me feel loved and protected.

After sunset we walked back to our cave. Curling up against Diego, I drifted off to sleep.

(Shira's Dream)

Shira woke up to the sound of footsteps. She shook herself, trying to keep warm. It was dark. The only visible thing was the moon. There were no stars. Shira tilted her head to one side and frowned in confusion. It was full moon and usually at full moon time the sky would be crowded with stars.

Suddenly, a bright light caught her eye. A shooting star! As rare as they are, more of them fell down from the sky. They all landed on the same place. Somewhere dark not too far away from where Shira stood.

Then another large shooting star landed in the same place as the other ones. But instead of fading away, it exploded. Small shiny glittering pieces of starlight dusted and blew away. And at the place where the shooting star exploded two sabers emerged.

One was smaller than the other, a female with a white coat, black stripes and gray streaks, tipped silver by the moonlight. The stronger and larger saber has a golden-orange pelt with white underbelly and a light brown mane at the sides of his face and along his back.

They were walking close together, their fur was brushing, and their tails were twined. They walked farther and farther away from Shira, the small pieces of glittering stars from when the shooting star exploded landed were their paws were. When the two sabers were faraway, only two flaring golden and shining silver shapes in the dark night, a trail of starlight has been left every pawstep of their way.

Shira couldn't see the faces of the two sabers, but she felt that the silver saber was herself, and the golden one was Diego. She doesn't even _think_ it, she _knows_ it.

End of dream

Shira woke with a start. She was panting. The shapes of the sabers close together-whether it was her and Diego or not-were exactly the same as the cloud she'd seen the night before. She wondered if the cloud and the dream were a metaphor for her future-that Diego would be by her side every step of the way, and they were destined in the stars to be together. That's why the stars were glittering around them the whole time in her dream. Whether it was actually a metaphor or not, she hoped that that's what would happen to Diego and herself-inseparable.

The dawn light was just peeking in, and suddenly Diego woke up, panting. _Wonder why that seemed familiar, waking up suddenly and panting. Did he have the same dream? _Shira wondered to herself. _That's not possible! There's no way two people could share the same dream!_

Then Shira found her arguing with herself. _Unless they were destined by the stars…_

_ No! That's not possible! Diego's probably just woke up because he remembered he has to go running. He said he has to do that everyday._

Shira glanced over at Diego, and saw that his face was slightly paler, and his eyes blazed with- what, rage? He didn't seem like he even noticed her at all.

Diego's POV

I woke up, panting. It was still dawn. _Oh well, since you're awake, you might as well go on a run. _I thought to myself. But I can't seem to focus on anything. The dream I had is just stuck in my mind. I can't get it out of my head.

Flashback (Diego's Dream)

In my dream, I woke up and found it was completely dark outside. Well, except for the full moon. But it was confusing, since there were always stars on the night of the full moon, for as long as I could remember. Anyway, I heard the sound of footsteps, so immediately I turned around. It's just a saber's instincts.

There was no one. Nothing. Just endless darkness. Suddenly I sensed movement behind a bush. A saber leaped out. A white sabress with black stripes and silver-gray patches. I took my defensive position in case she tried to attack. I then relaxed when I realized it was Shira. She walked over to me and sat down next to me. Everything felt calm and right until we heard the sound of a snapping twig.

Shira and I both turned around at the same time. There was a muscular strong brown-colored saber with a dark gray patch along his spine. His eyes were cold and blazing with anger, as if the words _revenge_ were written across his forehead.

He turned to Shira and growled darkly, "So you have a mate now? What kind of creature would love a freak like you? And I'm guessing you're just another bad omen to him and his pack?"

Shira was outraged. She turned on the male saber and snarled, "You were the one who destroyed my childhood life, Father. I'm shameful to even call you Father. You always believed I was a bad omen. Well, if that's what you believe, then so be it. I've moved on from my disastrous childhood, and you have no control over me, _Father_." She spat the last word out like it was poison on her tongue.

"Oh really Shira? Think again. I kicked you out of the pack. You were a bad omen all along. And it's time to destroy this bad omen!" he lunged at Shira at the exact moment as he spoke the last word.

Shira dodged just in time but got a scratch on the side of her body. While she recovered he lunged again and pinned her by the throat and began clawing her face. Shira didn't stand a chance. I couldn't take it anymore. It was like I could feel Shira's pain in my own body.

I pounced on Shira's father and dragged him off on Shira. He tried to claw at me but I dodged lower and he missed me. I kicked with my hind leg at his stomach and he winced in pain. Shira had stood up but her pelt was bleeding badly. I pinned one of my front paws on the back of his throat and dug my claws into his throat. I balanced on my hind legs and used my other paw to crash a hard blow down the side of his body, claws outstretched. I was about to strike again when Shira's father flipped over and lightly pinned me down.

He growled softly, "Leave. I won't hurt you. But this is Shira's fight. This is between a father and a daughter."

I didn't care. I didn't even bother to reply. I flipped him back over and was about to claw his face when Shira pushed me away. "He's right. This is my fight." I hesitated. I stared right into Shira's sapphire eyes. There was only determination in her eyes. She nodded and I back away, but close enough to fight again if I have to.

Shira's father took advantage of the moment and pinned her down. Shira struggled and kicked out with her back legs and flipped him over. She stood over her father and put her claws at his throat. They were both bleeding badly. Shira's father struggle under her grip and managed to claw Shira's back, again and again, until Shira loosened her grip.

He then pinned Shira down and scratched her pelt repeatedly until she stopped twitching. She was still. My heart twisted in pain and regret. Is she dead? Then I realized she was only half unconscious. I couldn't take it any longer so I balanced myself on my hind legs and leaped high into the air, landing right on his back. I sat on him and held my claws next to his throat. I used my hind paws to scratch his back. He turned his broad head to the sides and snapped his sharp teeth at my face.

I had no choice but to leap down from him but as I spun around I tripped his legs from under him and he stumbled forward with a loud _thump_. I clawed the sides of his pelt. He was the one who caused Shira all the pain! I repeatedly scratched him until he fell, also unconscious.

I was so worried about Shira; I don't know anything about healing **(Author's Note: Okay, in this story, Diego **_**does **_**know stuff about medicine and healing because his mother and sister taught him, but in his dream he doesn't. Just keep that in mind!)**._ I wish Mother were here! _I thought to myself. She was the doctor saber in our pack and she's the one who treats the battle wounds and other sicknesses, along with my sister.

Just as I was trying to remember what Mother normally does to treat wounds, there was another rustle in the bushes behind me. I spun around, and stared in disbelief. It was Ivy, my littermate. She didn't say anything, just nodded to me and brushed past me to Shira's body.

She then told me to get a turtle shell with some fresh cool water in it. As I got the water she gathered some herbs and started to treat Shira.

When she was done, she turned around, and looked me right into my eyes.

She said, "Shira will be fine. Brother, there are dangerous times ahead. You must protect Shira, your herd, and yourself. Take care. Beware of dark enemies ahead. But remember, I will always stand by your side." Ivy then nodded again and walked away.

End of flashback and dream

I shuddered, Shira's blood-stained limp body still fresh in my mind. Her father's dark shadow and Ivy's light brown tabby-and-white coat also stayed in my head.

What struck me the most is that the dream felt _so_ real, it's like I could still taste the blood in my mouth and hear the growling and see the snapping jaws and smell the familiar scent of my sister. It also struck me that the shapes of Shira fighting her father was the _exact same _shape of a cloud I saw yesterday, after Peaches had left.

Yesterday I'd thought the cloud looked like two sabers fight furiously, one smaller one and one stronger and larger one. And now the shape of the cloud matched the shapes of Shira fighting her father.

That was when I realized that Shira was already awake. She asked me, "Are you alright?" I nodded. I would tell her my nightmare later, but not now.

So instead I said, "I'm going on a run. Wanna come?" Her eyes brightened and she nodded. We ran through the forest, along the beach, and back again. We also caught a deer on our way back. We shared it and I said, "Hey, I think we should collect some moss and feathers to line our nests, to make it more comfortable."

She agreed with me, but replied with, "Sure. Do you mind collecting them while I clean up the cave a bit better? Then it would be easier to line our nests."

I frowned. I really don't want to leave her alone somewhere since there will be _dark enemies ahead. _I asked, "Are you sure? This place is still a bit new to us. I-"

She cut me off. "Of course I'll be fine! I'm not a little newborn cub! I can take care of myself!" She rolled her eyes but her tone was light.

I nodded. _She's not a cub! She can take care of herself! Besides, you're not her mate or anything, so you don't always have to stick together or control where she goes! _I reminded myself. "See ya later, then."

I raced back toward the beach. I found some nice soft feathers and picked them up in my jaw. I then went back into the forest and collected some moss at the tree roots. I also found some bracken and picked them up as well.

I'd collected quite a lot of them and I headed back to the cave. I was thinking we could put the moss and feathers and brackens on the large rock and sleep there. It's big enough to fit both of us.

As I walked in and dropped the stuff near the entrance, I noticed Shira wasn't anywhere. My first thought was that something tragic happen or her father took her away. My heart twisted.

Then I found her behind the large rock. I was so relieved. But then I realized her face was pale as if she'd just seen a ghost.

She saw me and looked more relieved, and she stammered, "D-Diego, there are tunnels behind here."

**Oooooooh! Tunnels! Where do they lead to? How did Shira discover them? I thought it would be pretty funny that the noise was actually only made by Peaches. Ahaha. And FYI, the cloud Shira saw that she thought represented two sabers together is the same one as the one Diego saw and thought it was two sabers fighting. Anyway, review review review! Tell me where you think these tunnels lead to, and if you've read the Maximum Ride series tell me if I should read them! Sry not many Dira/Shiego scenes in this chapter but hope you enjoyed it! More adventure, old friends and enemies coming soon! Oh even though I said no flames, feel free to give me some suggestions, comments and ideas! Review! C ya!**

** 1208**


	4. Author's Note: Plz Read!

**Sry this isn't an update but I have some important things to tell you guys.**

**Ok, maybe not important things but one thing.**

**Anyway, I will be on a week-long school camp starting from 25****th**** of March. Then right after the camp we have a week-long break so I won't be able to update for quite a while.**

**Meanwhile, please be patient, I haven't ditched this story. :)**

**And plz write more Ice Age fanfics and R&R my story if you haven't already!**

**Best wishes,**

** 1208**


End file.
